


楔子

by mephistozero



Series: 天堂与地狱之间 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistozero/pseuds/mephistozero
Summary: 两人长达12年的纠葛。





	楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 本文的世界观为半AU：  
> 1，神巫不限定为女性，男女皆可；  
> 2，特涅布莱在M.E744年被帝国入侵以前，曾是完全主权国家。  
> 由于大纲已经基本确定了，后续会有各种和DLC及原作不符的地方，既然是半AU文，作者也懒得改了…而且里面各种原创龙套、原创剧情，私设成山，基本已经无可救药…这种冷到南极洲的CP，只能靠自耕产粮了。第一次写文，并不成熟，凑合看吧。  
> CP：Ardyn╳Ravus

楔子  
五旬节正午的报时钟在王城中回荡，告别了长久以来被疫病的阴霾笼罩的黑暗，街巷里充满了狂欢的嘈杂。今天是新王加冕的日子，人们在王都齐聚，只为一睹那拥有着夜一般发色的年轻国王的英姿。  
在王城地下的一间不为人知的石牢里，镌刻在四壁和牢笼上的神圣符文闪烁着幽光。即使正午的暖阳从方寸天井中照射下来，也无法使这间石牢温暖半分。一名身负重枷的红发男子百无聊赖地坐在囚室的一角，右手随着欢庆的音乐在木枷上轻轻打着节拍，左手仿佛描摹情人的面颊一般，轻柔地抚摸着木架上誊刻的符文的轮廓，被符文灼伤的手指时不时发出烧焦的声响。男子闭上双眼，侧耳捕捉着从天井中流泻进来的些许人声。曾几何时，他巡医每至一处，城市中都会万人空巷，民众们聚集在干道上，只为迎接他的到访，那意味着光明，意味着救赎，意味着疫病的远去。  
他曾经也是众望所归的王储，直到为了拯救苦于疫病的人民而被病源侵蚀，被水晶拒绝，被他所爱的人民绑在火刑架上焚烧。  
他还记得那一天，封地上疯狂的暴民叫喊着“处死最后的死骇”，伙同因为畏惧而叛变的守卫攻入了城堡。他的亲随们拼死抵抗，最终寡不敌众，被以“人类的叛徒”的罪名绞死在了城堡前的广场。“人类的叛徒”？天知道他和他的伙伴们曾经多少次从死骇的手里保护了这群愚民免于黑暗的侵袭？看着曾经伴他云游四方，出生入死的朋友一个一个死在面前，男人几近疯狂，他涕泪横流，甚至把王族的尊严踩在脚底，跪在泥泞中哀求这群暴民放过他的朋友。  
在最后一丝生命的温度从他忠实的朋友们身上消逝时，男人已经在哭喊和哀求中流干了眼泪，嘶哑的喉咙几乎再也发不出任何声音。当最后一滴属于人类的眼泪干涸时，他灵魂中的一部分彻底死去了，留下的只有一具空壳，双眼流淌着身为死骇的明证。当最终被绑上火刑架时，男人感受到了一丝解脱，死亡女神Etros洒下的阴翳之于他，将是无上的慈悲和温柔。炽热的火舌舔舐着他的皮肤，被高热灼伤的双瞳早已不起作用，他看不清下面的民众们，哪些是他救治过的，哪些不是，但这些已经不再重要了，在烈火将他的意志焚烧殆尽之前，男人焦黑的唇舌吐出了世上最恶毒的诅咒。  
随后，除了领民惊惶之际的谩骂，便只有火焰燃烧时而发生的毕剥声。  
当他的兄弟带着军队从王都赶到时，男人早已化为一具焦黑的尸骨。但令众人惊讶且恐惧的是，本该归于尘土的焦尸上，鲜嫩完好的皮肉以肉眼可见的速度生长着。穿过死亡的溪谷，他的意识再次回到了这副残躯。  
想起他那善良过头、优柔寡断的兄弟当时的表情，男人嗤笑了起来，他应该再次杀死自己，一次不行就两次，直到千次万次，挫骨扬灰，让这具身体不再苏醒。但他那天真的兄弟只是把他带回王城，囚禁了起来，漫长的岁月于他却是远甚死亡的酷刑。  
城中庆典的乐声归于止息，天井中最后一抹夕阳的光影也消失了踪迹，王城中开始掌灯了。  
在地牢的第一盏烛火亮起的时候，红发男子迎来了他今天唯一的访客。  
“能够让国王陛下登基当日便拨冗莅临，陋室真是蓬荜生辉。请问是什么让您突然大发慈悲，想起了您王座上的玫瑰底下埋葬的骸骨了呢？”红发男人促狭地说道。  
他的兄弟——新登基的国王带着压抑的愧疚说道：“请不要这么说，王兄。我知道这对你并不公平，但是请相信我，为了压制你体内被诅咒的病源，这实属无奈之举。”  
“不公平，你是说这个吗？”男人晃了晃手上的重枷，带起了一片锁链敲击作响的声音，“对于一个落败的王储来讲，算是不小的排场了，但是对于一只集世上污秽黑暗于一身的死骇来说…”男人环顾了一下四周闪耀的符文，撇了下嘴，耸了耸肩， “嗯…，算是差强人意吧。”  
“所以，虚伪的慈悲和假惺惺的客套到此为止，你今天究竟为何而来？”红发男人一改随意的坐姿，直视着国王的双眼问道。  
“王兄，你的领民，”新王顿了下，重新调整了呼吸，“你的领民，一共2316人，陆续病亡且死骇化，近日疫病渐渐开始向周边封地蔓延。身陷囹圄的你是如何做到的？”  
“哦？冒犯皇族也算是其罪当诛吧。如果我说这是水晶的意志，是六神的杰作呢？”男人带着兴味索然的微笑回答道。  
“不要开玩笑了！ 王兄！在疫病中挣扎的人们大半是老幼妇孺，他们何罪之有？是你曾经拯救了这片大陆，我知道你对这个世界的爱比任何人更深！请你不要——”一直以来强自隐忍的新王终于失去了他的镇定，但他的发言却被红发男人爆发出的一阵突兀的大笑打断了。  
男人仿佛听到了世间最好笑的笑话一样，宫廷中最负盛名的弄臣使出浑身解数的滑稽表演也不曾让他如此大笑过。  
笑声渐渐低沉下去变成了混乱的喘息和野兽般压抑的低吼，男人突然扑向铁笼边缘，不顾被镌刻了符文的栏杆灼伤发出皮肉焦臭的双手，紧握着铁栏，用一种如同恶魔般的声音向新王嘶吼道：“所以这就是我赢得的报偿！！水晶，弗勒雷家的神巫，你，还有你那些无知、愚昧、恶毒、污秽的群氓，你们夺走了我的一切！被应许的未来、情愿忍受潦倒也至死追随我的同伴、甚至是我归于虚无的权利！！而我又做错了什么？不过是拯救了这些该死的卑劣者！！ ”  
尚不成熟的国王从未看到过他的王兄如此失控，像野兽一般地嘶吼，双眼被染上了诅咒的色彩，眼中流淌着黏腻黑泥一般的泪水，他不禁心生恐惧，向后踉跄退去。  
适才的爆发好像用尽了红发男人所有的力气，他喘息着，缓缓地放开握住铁栏的手。当混乱的呼吸平息下去，他再次抬起头的时候，又恢复了一贯以来玩世不恭的冷静作态。  
他活动了一下手指，刚刚被符文灼伤的部分正在迅速地愈合。  
男人看着国王，为刚刚的失态微微躬身致歉，嘲讽地笑道：“离开吧，你从我这得不到任何你想要的答案。”  
看着新王夹杂着愧疚，畏惧以及怜悯，狼狈离开的背影，就如同过往看到任何一出乏善可陈的闹剧一般，男人百无聊赖地颓然坐回了囚室的地上。  
——  
当押送名义上已暴毙的前王储的囚车离开王都，向神影岛进发之时，已经是新王登基数月之后了。  
已经开始初现贤明君王的端倪的国王，望着禁锢着他那曾集万千荣耀于一身的兄长的囚笼在夜色中渐行渐远。  
弗勒雷家的神巫牵起了他的手，她看着那位与她一同长大，同时也是她一度发誓效忠却最终被她背弃的王子远远地消失了午夜的雾霭中。  
“我们没有别的办法，”金发的神巫摇了摇头，也许是为了安慰君王，也许是为了说服自己，“只有神影岛的石牢能够暂时封印他身上的诅咒，否则这个世界将再次走向毁灭。”  
“众神也有衰亡的一日，千百年后呢？”  
“当伊奥斯陷入黑暗，水晶将再次遴选出‘天选之王’。在我们后世的血脉中，也许能够有人拯救他的灵魂。现在我们能做的只有等待，并心怀希望①。”  
“愿这漫长的时光能够使黑暗重回光明，水晶照耀天空，守护时空彼方的孩子们的安宁，使其远离黑暗中的沉眠者②。”  
在长久的沉默之后，国王祈祷道。  
此时，囚车已经如同被无边的暗夜之海吞噬的小舟一般彻底湮没了踪迹，远处的神影岛在昏暗无明的海平线上忽隐忽现。  
①化用自《基督山伯爵》。  
②化用自古埃及祭文《亡灵书》。


End file.
